Karma, chairs and others things that should be combined more often
by FoxtrotTango543
Summary: When Meatlug receives some nasty comments about her weight, her loyal friends already want to bury the loser that made her cry. Good thing karma's around to do their dirty work. Modern AU and human dragons. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD in any way, shape or form. All rights belong to Dreamworks, animators of the films and series, and Cressida Cowell, author of the books.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Toothless asked Fishlegs. Meatlug was sitting at a library table, pretending to read a book about the circulatory system while silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I haven't seen her this upset since she got a test back with a score that wasn't in the nineties," Fishlegs answered. "This is bad."

"Meatlug, what happened?" Stormfly asked. "Who made you cry?"

"D-Daniel Gabriel," Meatlug sobbed. "He took my fries and milkshake and told the cafeteria that I didn't need it and everyone laughed at me!" Everyone was horrified.

"Meatlug, if there's one thing you should know, it's that you should never let yourself be pushed around by the resident short, fat hypocrite," Fishlegs answered. Everyone howled with laughter, and even Meatlug cracked a smile through her tears.

"Ouch! If Fishlegs is saying it, then it's definitely true!" Tuffnut laughed.

"He's got a point though," Ruffnut pointed out. "Danny is currently being boycotted by every girl in the school for being a prick that tried to get every girl in the school to step on a pair of scales to see if they were skinny enough to date him."

"Opposites attract, I see," Stormfly and Astrid muttered.

"It's not his weight I'm pissed about, it's that he talked to my friend in such a rude manner," Toothless answered. The mass of teenagers agreed.

"He's bigger than she is anyway! If she should lose weight, then shouldn't he?" Snotlout said, which was pretty eloquent for him - at least, before he ruined it. "How much does she weigh, anyway?"

Astrid jumped on him, keeping the dark-haired boy in a headlock as he struggled for air. "There are two things you never ask a lady, Snotlout. There's her age and then there's her weight. Unless you're her doctor or her husband, keep your damn mouth shut," the fiery blonde growled.

"Astrid, I get it now, I get it! Let me go, please?" Snotlout whined. With disgust at his comment, Astrid dropped him.

"Snotlout, the fact that you know so little is adorable," Hookfang taunted. Snotlout glared at him.

"Are you dissing my knowledge of girls?" Snotlout asked.

"I was talking about your knowledge of life, actually," Hookfang corrected. "Seriously, it doesn't take a genius to know she clearly doesn't weight 20 stone."

"20 stone!" Meatlug exclaimed. "That's way more than me! Who weighs that much?"

"Daniel does," Hookfang said. "I sneaked a look at his medical file on that yearly check-up thing the school gives you. Don't worry, they don't know I did it."

"You don't have to deal with Daniel in any of your lessons, will you?" Ruffnut asked, with Astrid and Stormfly crowding around her. "We'll be with you in the afternoon, so just stay with us."

"Thanks," Meatlug smiled. "But what do we do about Douchebag Gabriel?"

"How about you give karma a week to do our job for us, and if she doesn't pull through, then we'll get revenge ourselves," Barf and Belch compromised, talking in unison in the twin fashion everyone had gotten so used to.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, leprechaun twins," Hookfang answered. He was soon pounced on and his ribs targeted by their wiggling fingers.

* * *

The next day, the group that called themselves 'Berk's Dragons' combined two tables to fit everyone on as they ate lunch together. Toothless and Hookfang moved them, while Hiccup gave directions and Snotlout told them that they were doing it wrong. "Toothless, combining the extra table was a good idea," Hiccup told his brother.

"It was a practical decision," Toothless answered, as he stole a cookie from the one-legged brunette. "We couldn't fit on one table."

"I wonder why," a voice said. "I bet fatass here needed the extra table for all the food she was gonna put there!" The entire group turned around slowly to face Daniel, sitting at the table behind them with a pile of pizza slices and a slimy, smug smirk. And that's when the movement started.

"You know what?" Fishlegs said, standing up for his adopted sister even if his school life became a nightmare, "I don't think I'm hungry anymore." He pushed his barely-eaten food onto Daniel's unoccupied table (what a surprise) and left. "If you want me, I'll be in the library."

"Neither am I," Meatlug agreed, joining her brother. Before Daniel can comment on his approval of their food choices, Hiccup stood up.

"If they're not eating, I'm not eating," he told the stunned Daniel, and dumped his food on the bully's table. And that was the new mantra of Berk's Dragons.

"If they're not eating, I'm not eating," Toothless repeated, giving up his panini and muffin.

"If they're not eating, I'm not eating," Hookfang and Snotlout chorused, as they surrendered the sandwiches and drinks they'd bought.

"If they're not eating, I'm not eating," Stormfly cheerfully told Daniel as she gave him both her food and a slap to the face.

"If they're not eating, I'm not eating," Astrid told him before copying Stormfly.

"If they're not eating, I'm not eating," Barf and Belch told him, as they dumped their food on Daniel's head. The bully spluttered as his hair became matted with cherry-flavoured Coke and Caesar salad.

"If they're not eating, I'm not eating," Ruffnut and Tuffnut told Daniel, as they poured their slushies down his shirt and left him to deal with the unpleasant feeling of ice down his back.

"No, this is the last straw!" Daniel yelled, dragging the twins back into the cafeteria as the entire school looked on. "You two are gonna sit right there!" He shoved them onto chairs, and when he was satisfied that they wouldn't leave until he was done running his mouth, he sat down.

And broke the chair he was sitting on thanks to the omnipotent powers of karma.

"Soooo . . . do you want us to stay or not?" Ruffnut asked. It was hard to hear her over the sound of laughter, but if you listened hard enough, you would.

"Get away from me!" Daniel yelled, motioning to them to get out.

"Got it!" Tuffnut confirmed, taking a sneaky pic before running as fast as he could to the safety of the library.

* * *

"What were you doing that took you so long?" Barf and Belch asked.

"Busy making history," Tuffnut answered, handing over his phone so the others could see the work of karma immortalized in a photo. It was passed around the table quicker than a cold, much like the infectious laughter following it. "Now aren't you glad I didn't turn my phone off like the school keeps telling us?"

"Hey, can you send me that photo?" Meatlug asked. "I want to keep this as proof that karma is real."

"Sure," Tuffnut said, sending her the damning photo. "Don't delete it, because I'm not sending it twice."

"Hey, anyone want to go to the smoothie place after school?" Stormfly asked, cheering everyone up. "I say a toast to karma is in order."

"That sounds like a good idea," Toothless agreed. "To karma!"

"To karma!" Berk's dragon cheered.


End file.
